


Silent

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Child Abuse, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Sometimes Turkey wishes that Greece would talk less.(No Pair/Turkey Greece, Warning/s: Child Abuse, Gore, Tongue Amputation.)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling like sht so I decided to finish this to make me feel better.

"Stop struggling brat!"

Young Greece struggles against Turkey, who's trying to hold him down on the torture table.

"Hold still!"

After several minutes of struggling, Turkey finally attached the table's cuffs onto Greece's wrists and ankles.

Turkey brings out his scimitar that he brought with him."Open your mouth!"

Greece clamps his mouth tightly shut.

Turkey groans. "Why are you always so uncooperative?!"

Turkey grabs a hold of Greece's chin and forces him to open his mouth. He pulls out Greece tongue...

_Slash_

"Didn't I told you? That if you won't shut up you are going to end up just like Egypt." Turkey said while holding onto Greece's tongue, which he just separated from its owner.

Greece began coughing out blood, if it wasn't for a country's healing factor, Greece would have probably choked on his own blood. 


End file.
